poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie. Opening/Meeting Eliza and Darwin (Somewhere in Nairobi) Eliza Thornberry: (narrating) I'm Eliza Thornberry part of your average family. I've got a dad and a mom and a sister. There is Donnie we've found him. And Darwin he found us. We travel all over the world. You see my dad host this nature show and my Mom shoots it. And along the way something amazing happened, I freed a warthog who was really Shaman. Shaman Mnyambo. He granted me the power to talk to animals. It's really cool, but totally secret. And that was totally the beginning of my biggest adventure. (A large title shows Ash's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie) (Later we see Akaela chasing some Gazelles. Then we see Ash and his friends riding in the Mystery Machine with Scooby and the gang and their friends) Ash Ketchum: Hungry. Need food. Misty: Oh Ash, you've been saying that all day. Ash Ketchum: I can't help it, Misty. I haven't eaten since breakfast. Misty: Oh. Shaggy: (stomach grumbling) Hey, Like we have to find a restaurant somewhere out here. We're starved. Scooby-Doo: Reah! Brock: Hey, Fred, are we there yet? Our friends are getting a bit cranky back here. Fred: Almost. Just a quarter mile and we'll reach our destination. Daphne Blake: '''It was so nice of Arnold to go visit his uncle, aunt, grandparents and cousins to help research the animals in Africa and the lunar eclipse. (Meanwhile, not so far from the Mystery Machine, Eliza is playing with some elephants with Darwin) '''Eliza Thornberry: And now, Phaedra the Magnificent, will walk the circle of destiny! (Phaedra rears up and trumpets, almost knocking Darwin off) Darwin: Circle of destiny, indeed. (climbs back up) Pee-yew! Eliza, your friend stinks! And look at those tusks! They can poke an eye out. Eliza Thornberry: Darwin, chill. Phaedra, can you take us around that tree? Phaedra: Sure. Hey, here's how our moms make us go. They nudge the back of our necks with their trunks. Eliza Thornberry: '''Oh like this. (She touches Phaedra's neck) '''Phaedra: '''Yes. And if she wanted us to turn around, she just nudge on one side. (Eliza kicks Phaedra's right ear slightly and then Phaedra turns around) '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Oh, cool. '''Darwin: '''Yes. Rub behind the ear and it turns fascinating, and the elephant turns. Eliza, can we go now? My butt's asleep. '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Ok, Darwin (The two got off Phaedra's back) '''Phaedra: '''Bye, Eliza. '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Bye, Phaedra. (Darwin slips and fall) '''Phaedra: '''Bye, chimp. (They leave) '''Darwin: '''Oh think I hear your grandmumsy opening a fresh tin of figgy pudding. (Eliza stopped Darwin) '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Shh. Darwin, listen. '''Darwin: '''To what? I don't hear anything. '''Eliza Thornberry: '''That's what I mean, it's too quiet. (Later we see the mystery machine and The Magic School Bus going to the Thornberry's van) '''Ash Ketchum: Wow, I see some vehicle. '''Arnold Perlstein: '''I see it. It's my aunt and uncle's van. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''We're here. (Later at the Thornberrys van we see Nigel and his parents) - - '''Arnold Perlstein: '''Hey Aunt Marianne. '''Marianne Thornberry: '''Arnold, my favorite nephew. (She hugs Arnold) '''Arnold Perlstein: '''You know my friends and my teacher: Ralphie, Wanda, Phoebe, Carlos, Tim, Dorothy Ann and Miss Frizzle. '''Marianne Thornberry: '''Of course, your friends and teacher too. And I say you have some other friends you have. And what are your names? - - - (Gazelles are running fast and the guys got up for shelter) Poachers in the Savannahs/Eliza tries to save Tally (Later in the Savannahs) - - - Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes